memefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic
Sanic Hegehog, also known as Sanic The Hotdog, is an image of a poorly drawn cartoon of Sega's mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog. The meme is also used with broken English, similar to Dolan and Dankey Kang. He is Taels' BFF. This content may have some language, so please don't read this if you are very young. History Sanic was made on March 31, 2010. He was created by a user named 0nyxheart. He was made to be a very convincing impression of an idiotic child, but the world saw Sanic in a completely different way. No big surprise, he was first seen in a fan-made game. Most of Sanics' games are indie. Sanic (Normal): '''500.000 '''Sanic (100%): '''630.000 Skills Sanic can run up 12 times the speed of light, which is equal to 15 Lightspeeds per Sanic. He can travel up to 8,047,399,548 mph. Even though he can run very fast, Sanic has a hard time controlling his speed. Sanic can also summon a F5 Tornado on his command but can only do it once every stage/fight. Sanic can also do Sonic's spin dash. Sanic can also go MLG which turns him into a nunstoppable gaming machine of pure derpyness, but he can't control when he goes MLG or when he no longer is MLG, it's sort of a curse to him but it's still useful. His MLG ability can turn Sanic into many other physical forms. Each form has there own Power, Speed and Defence. Sanic has one physical form that he does not need to go MLG to use and it's his Ball form from Sanic Ball. Sanic can become Ball Sonic and fuck shit up. He can use a Spindash more powerful than in base form or in any form. Sanic is also known as a no scoping pro. Sanic also can defy science melting steel with kerosene. '''Special Attacks: '''550.000 '''Special Attacks (Powered-Up): '''620.000 '''1st Special Form: Super Sanic When Sanic collects all the Chaos Doritos he turns into SUPER SANIC. Super Sanic is a god-like form, he has god-like strength and a top speed of 5,000x the Speed of Light and Sanic can also still go into his Ball form but he can't go MLG. Before he loses the transformation, he unleashes his ultimate attack is called the MLG 420 Blast (very similar to the Kamehameha) which defeated Swagzilla and obliterated 420 galaxies. Only Ultimate Weegee has survived the blast. There is a myth that says that if Sanic gets very angry, he can achieve Super Sanic without any Chaos. Super Sanic: '''11.000.000 '''Super Sanic (100%): '''67.200.000 '''Special Attacks: '''12.000.000 '''Special Attacks (Powered-Up): '''110.000.000 '''2nd Special Form: Hyper Sanic Sanic can also turn into HYPER SANIC if he smokes Weed and goes Super Sanic at the same time. This form is 420x Super Sanic. He can reach speeds of 2,000,000x the Speed of Light. He stands toe to toe with God Weegee, but is still no match for the Ultimate meme destroyer. Hyper Sanic: '''413.000.000 '''Hyper Sanic (100%): '''540.300.000 '''Special Attacks: '''415.000.000 '''Special Attacks (Powered-Up): '''524.600.000 '''3rd Special Form: Dankspine Sanic He has another form called DANKSPINE SANIC but is known in AnimationRewind's videos like "Sanic and Taels vs. Sonic.exe and Tails Doll". He goes to Dankspine Sanic form by drinking the Purple Mountain Dew (a.k.a Nectar of the Gods). It makes Sanic so dank that he killed Sonic.EXE and Tails Doll in one hit. He can go up to 5,000,000x the Speed of Light, and has god like strength. Only Gabe Newell and MLG Shrek have survived him since they are omnipotent beings. Dankspine Sanic: '''710.000.000 '''Dankspine Sanic (100%): '''840.100.000 '''Special Attacks: '''715.000.000 '''Special Attacks (Powered-Up): '''792.400.000 '''4th Special Form: Dark Sanic When Sanic gets angry while using the Chaos Doritos, he can tap into this unstoppable rage machine, DARK SANIC. Dark Sanic is 2x the power of Super Sanic. The downside is that he can't control this power. Dark Sanic: '''1.000.000.000 '''Dark Sanic (100%): '''2.100.000.000 '''Special Attacks: '''1.500.000.000 '''Special Attacks (Powered-Up): '''2.400.000.000 '''5th Special Form: Super Sanic God When Sanic uses the Super Doritos (A.K.A Chaos Doritos but powered up) and gets energy from Taels, Shedew, Doge, Gabe Newell and MLG Jesus, he can become his most powerful form SUPER SANIC GOD for 69 minutes, he will have the power that no one in his universe has EVER reached for that time, he will be invincible. have god-like strength and his top speed will be 1 Light Year per hour, yes it may be a little slower than Hyper and Dankspine but he needs to hold all of his strength, then he will turn back to base Sanic. His most powerful move is the MLG 420 Blast x69, it easily killed God Weegee at full power, an advantage is that he can still sustain the form unlike Super Sanic. Only powerful beings like the Ultimate Meme Destroyer and Ascensionist Weegee can take on Super Sanic God Super Sanic God: '''105.000.000.000 '''Super Sanic God (100%): '''140.080.000.000 '''Special Attacks: '''113.000.000.000 '''Special Attacks (Powered-Up): '''186.240.000.000 '''Last Special Form: Super Sanic Blue When Sanic focuses his godly MLG power inside of him, and then lets it touch every single part of his body, he can become SUPER SANIC LORD SUPER SANIC, or SUPER SANIC BLUE. he is 21x more powerful then Super Sanic God form. He can revive people. Sanic has not been given this form yet by the holy trinity memes. And it is non-canon, you faggot '''Super Sanic Blue: '''537.000.000.000 '''Super Sanic Blue (100%): '''620.430.000.000 '''Special Attacks: '''540.000.000.000 '''Special Attacks (Powered-Up): '''603.800.000.000 Saneegee If Sanic fuses with Weegee, they will become Saneegee. '''Saneegee: '''15.000.000.000.000 '''Saneegee (100%): '''140.160.000.000.000 '''Special Attacks: '''20.000.000.000.000 '''Special Attacks (Powered-Up): '''165.900.000.000.000 Weeganic If Sanic uses the potara earrings with Weegee, they will become Weeganic. '''Weeganic: '''20.000.000.000.000 '''Weeganic (100%): '''150.330.000.000.000 '''Special Attacks: '''25.000.000.000.000 '''Special Attacks (Powered-Up): '''170.100.000.000.000 Quotes "Guta go fest" "2 fest for u" "SAANIC SPAAD" "Cum on step it up!!!!!" "Ur 2 Slow!" Music and Themes Sanic the Hotdog Theme Song Green Trill Zone - Sonic Remix Sanic Transforms Into Super Sanic God Category:Sonic Memes Category:Memes Category:Youtube Memes Category:Funny Characters Category:MLG Memes Category:2010's memes Category:Popular Memes Category:Weird game memes Category:Games Category:2000's memes Category:Dead Meme Category:Memetic Mutation Category:Gaming Memes Category:Powerful Characters Category:Funny Memes